It's A Jungle Out There!
by iBreakHearts
Summary: What will we do when our poor reader accepts a journalism assignment that she didn't think was all that dangerous? Drabble/Crack fic book with reader insert and self insert too. T for safety.
1. Jungle Note 1 Assignment

**It's A Jungle Out There…**

_A drabble/crack fic book of reader insert. Also has self-insert_

[Jungle Note #1 – Assignment]

You stepped into the journalism club's room, seeing the walls lined with past Namimori newspapers. In the corner of the room you saw a small girl in the corner of the room sitting at her desk, staring intently at her computer.

"Uhh, excuse me… I'm here for my assignment?" you ask nervously.

Said girl-in-corner looked at you with her glasses gleaming. "Ah. You are the new club member?" She started walking closer to you.

You stared awkwardly. "I suppose I am?"

"Welcome! My name is Kat, I'm the current leader of the journalism club." She brushed her black bangs out of her glasses-covered eyes.

You smiled. "I'm (Y/N)… So, uh, what is my assignment? I really want to start!"

Kat sighed and started looking through her papers… Well actually there was only one paper. "Well, if you don't mind this one then you can do this assignment." She handed you the paper.

You stared at the paper, sweat dropping.

'Stalk the famous Nammimori idols and delinquents for the new column _It's A Jungle Out There_. You MUST sign a waiver before taking this assignment. *The Journalism Club is NOT responsible for ANY injuries you may receive while stalking collecting information about said people above.*"

"Well I don't see how it could be that dangerous. I'll take the assignment!" You said. "Give me the waiver."

Kat smiled handing you the waiver. Once you signed the waiver, she oddly pushed you out of the club room and locked the door.

Little did you know, Kat was snickering back in the corner about how gullible you were.

Kat: Sounds like I put the reader in a situation she can't grasp. Yet.  
Disclaimer: Don't forget about me~  
Kat: …DO NOT OWN. If I did, I would have a cosplay mansion… Yet a new booklet. I hope I don't neglect everything else. I feel like I'm doing that. But I am trying to write a really long chaptered plot-story with reader insert. It's just… taking awhile.  
Disclaimer: So Kat, whatchu been doing lately?  
Kat: Err I suppose I haven't updated since midterms –excluding now- so… Midterms. And stalking some freaking awesome bands~ I AM IN LOVE WITH LM.C AND ZORO~  
Disclaimer: Well ciao for nao~  
Kat: …Ciaossu for naossu? –is shot–

---

Kat: WAIT. The new guidelines here scare me… Shit I'mma have to back all this up on another place too.


	2. Jungle Note 2 Wild Hibaris

**It's A Jungle Out There…**

_A drabble/crack fic book of reader insert. Also has self-insert_

[Jungle Note #2 – Wild Hibaris]

You stalked the halls of Namimori looking for your first victim subject. You noticed some slightly ruffled raven-colored hair walking through the hallways. Perfect! A prefect! Hibari Kyoya. This would definitely catch some readers.

Observation #1:  
I sprayed some sakura perfume. Subject fell onto knees. Is the smell that bad? I'll repeat the experiment with some lavender perfume. Odd, the subject seems to be getting drowsy but angry. Perhaps lavender really is soothing, but perfume is not. Wild Hibaris hate perfume. Sakura seems to annoy it even more. Perhaps sakura could be considered a weakness or repellant.

Observation #2:  
Saw subjects phone, and heard ringtone. Seems to be devoted to habitat. Observed him take down delinquents who attempted to deface Namimori. Wild Hibaris are devoted to habitat and are probably sensitive to global warming. Must genetically program this instinct into people worldwide.

Observation #3:  
Seems to have animal instincts. Will 'bite people to death' if annoyed. Does not actually bite people, but uses tonfas. Is very skilled with tonfas. Must not get ca-

-----

The pencil and notebook is snatched from your hands, and Hibari reads it over.

He smirks. "You must be the sorry herbivore that has been following me around all day."

You know you're screwed when the next sentence leaves his lips.

"I will bite you to death."

And the only thing running through your mind at that moment is "OH. SHIT."

-----

Observation #4:  
Wild Hibaris hate being followed. Will observe species at a later date.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN.


	3. Jungle Note 3 Living Breathing Pinapples

**It's A Jungle Out There…**

_A drabble/crack fic book of reader insert. Also has self-insert_

[Jungle Note #3 – Living. Breathing. Pinapples]

**A/N: Just before we start, I would like to thank these people. I wasn't expecting it to get that many watches/favourites/reviews that quickly. Thank you to Friglit, Hibari-chi, and Hime (). (I hope the names are right.)**

"Wow… (Y/N)… You look like you got attacked by a wild animal!" Kat said.

"You have no idea how accurate that is. Anyways.." You hand Kat your notes. "Here's what I collected. It would've been longer but I got attacked." You sweatdropped.

Kat smiled. "It's plenty! Don't worry. But there is another thing I want you to go observe…"

"Uh sure… What?"

"The natural enemy of Hibaris everywhere! Any guess on what it is?" Kat pushed up her glasses with a smirk.

You blinked. "No. I don't think I have a guess…"

"PINAPPLES. You are to go take a trip to Kokuyo, kay?"

"But… That's a different school? Plus if it's just a pinapple, can't I just go observe them at the supermarket down there?"

"Now now (Y/N). I meant pinapple PEOPLE. Living. Breathing. Pinapples." Kat said. You wondered how she acted so serious while saying that. _I wonder if she's just dense… Maybe a fangirl?_

"Err… How will I know when I find the pinapple people?"

"There are two. They look like twins so once you find one, you should find the other easily. Just look for pinapple heads. Purple and blue coloured."

"…" you blinked. _There is no way that pinapple people could exist._

Kat started pushing you to the door. "You should get going~ I expect those notes tomorrow!"

*Slam-click*

_Locked out again… Jeez._

-Half an hour later-

"Ah~ Finally here. I can stop walking!" You take out your notebook. "Now to find these pinapple people."

After a while of walking around Kokuyo halls, you finally see one pinapple person. She was a girl with purple hair, a purple-blue eye, an eye patch, and the green Kokuyo uniform.

-----

Observation Note #1:  
Subject seems timid. Does not seem like a threat to wild Hibaris. Chances of being a threat are very low at the moment. I should still look for the other pinapple.

Observation Note #2:  
Subject seems to have a pitchfork thing. Looks very sharp. Must be some form of defense? She seems to find it really important.

Observation Note #3:  
Seems to be in a group with a barcode animal and an… animal… animal thing. Interesting. They don't seem to be too fond of her. They keep mentioning this "Mukuro". Perhaps it's the other pinapple?

Observation Note #4:  
SUCCESS. The other pinapple is present now. I shall start referring to pinapple #1 as Purple, and pineapple #2 as Blue. Purple and Blue. Will set priority to Blue as he appears to be the leader.

Observation Note #5:  
Blue appears to have a similar appearance to Purple. He has no eyepatch and blue hair. Hence the name blue. His eyes are interesting. They seem to be heterochromatic. One blue eye and one red eye. Odd. The red eye appears to glow at some points. I wonder what that means. Would purple have something like that too?

Observation Note #6:  
All of the group seems to have some kind of affection for Blue.

Observation Note #7:  
Blue seems to have a pitchfork like purp-

-----  
"Oh? It appears we have a spy amongst us." He grabs your notebook out of your hands. "And what might this be?

_Shit he's gonna be offended…! _You could already sense the vein growing in his forehead.

The rest of his group started reading over his shoulder. _Not. Good. I really need some lessons on NOT GETTING CAUGHT._

"How dare you call Mukuro and Chrome PINAPPLES?! Although you are right about Kaki-pi being a barcode freak."

You sweat dropped.

The one with the barcode spoke next. "It says animal Ken… I am neither."

"Well… I suppose we have to do something with our spy." He said.

You made a mad dash to snatch your notes back, but couldn't get away fast enough before witnessing his eye change. It was still red, and it glowed. But a number appeared. They seemed to be flashing and alternating in no specific pattern. The next thing you knew, you were trapped in a series of hells.

_Oh. Fuck. _

When you woke up, you were outside Namimori with your notebook. You were shaken up, but you felt really sick. When you entered the journalism room, you saw Kat in the corner again.

"Ahh (Y/N)~ You're back!" Kat pretty much glomped you, and you felt like you were going to barf.

You had multiple veins growing on your forehead.

"**YOU HAD BETTER BE HAPPY. I WENT THROUGH HELL SIX TIMES TO GET THOSE NOTES."**

-----

Disclaimer: Do not own... -sigh-  
Kat: I'm very happy with the amount of reviews/alerts I've gotten. Actually… Any amount makes me happy, even if it's one. No lie!  
Disclaimer: …She still no own.  
Kat: I wish I did. -sigh- I tried to make it a little longer. Eh this kind of story is better as being short, or else it kinda feels like I'll run out of stuff, so please bear with it. I'll try to upload another chapter over the weekend. Feel free to request characters, or maybe you/your OC. I will need some description and if possible a reference pic. Ciaossu~  
Disclaimer: Save me from this boring job!


End file.
